Once upon reality
by kAckRssI
Summary: Leo Valdez. The ignored, or is he simply unnoticed? Because he can't seen to get a person to remember his name. He wants the to though. He wants to be known as Leo Valdez, one of the seven; not the repair boy, or stupid son of Heaphestus. One , Leo, will make them remember him though. But will he go to far? I honestly suck at summaries so if you could just give the story a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my first story on here. I also have it on fanpop so incase your on there and have seen this so no im not copying. Oh and this just a prolugue so sorry if you think its to short. Other chapters will be longer and I'll upload every day until I've uploaded all the chapters I have on fanpop. After then.. maybe.. every weekend. Anyways enjoy XD**

**Another thing,( I almost forgot :() Disclaimer: I, sadly dont own Leo Valdez or anything/anybody from Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

Prolougue

As Leo drifted asleep he had a feeling his life wouldn't be the same.

He had this feeling that if he fell asleep his somewhat perfect life would be gone. Simply vanish and he'd have to work hard to get it back. If he could.

So little did Leo know how right he was, because when he finally closed his eyes Hera started her carefully thought plan. Leo's memories were soon gone. The time he met Piper, the time he realized how much he liked her, and the day they finally got together. It was no suprise, everyone else at the school had expected it. "Hey, it's the loser couple!" They had said, even though at the time Leo and Piper were not a couple, but now all that was simply a faded memory.

In exchange for Leo's memories Leo went into a world where he didn't get the girl. Where he was just second best because his best friend was the superhero. Where he was always the third wheel, because the girl he liked was dating his best friend. Where he's just looked at as a repair boy who makes useless machines.

Well he'd show them. Leo knew that one day- if atleast for one simple day- they would remember his name. He wondered if she would even remember, the way they used to hang around all the time and just mess around.

He wondered, but knew it couldn't be true because unlike him, her memories were still gone.

* * *

**A/N Okay so that part up there is just a little intro. You know saying some of the summary, who the main character is (Obviously, Leo), that I support Liper and this fanfic may or may not be a liper one. Anyways, Heres the real Chapter:**

Chapter one

Leo

Leo walked through camp with no problem, unlike the rest of the seven.

The rest of the seven got crowded by the whole camp except for a few of Leo's friends, which weren't much. Leo met up with his friends in front of the Hermes cabin. His friends- Travis, Connor, Drew (Yeah, Drew. She started acting nice- kind of) Katie, Lou Ellen, Nyssa and Thalia (Okay having Thalia there was a dream come true for Leo, even if they were just friends).

Leo got to his friends just in time to hear Connor ask Travis for some drachmas.

"Hey guys," Leo said.

"Oh, hey Leo." Katie said.

"How's it going Valdez?" Thalia asked.

"Oh, you know the usual? Fighting monsters, having amazing fire powers," Everyone smiled ready for Leo's to say his next words, "Defeating Ladies made of dirt!"

"Really! No way" practically every one of Leo's friends said except for Connor who had said: "Wait you said ladies, I know I'm not god at grammar but doesn't that mean plural? As in more than one?" Everey one ignored him though.

"Hey thalia I'm surprised you didn't hear this from Jason yet." Leo said as Frank, Hazel, and Nico walked by reminding Leo of the fact that Thalia and Jason were siblings.

"Nah, I was going to ask him, but it was crowded over there. Plus I'd hear the same thing: That you guys kicked Gaea's butt" Thalia said grinning.

_Gods, why is she a hunter,_ Leo thought.

"Anyways by now he's busy. He's always with Piper." Thalia said and everyone laughed. Leo looked over at Piper and Justin Bieber's "That should be me" started playing in his head.

_Eww Justin Bieber,_ Leo thought, _How do I even know the name of one of his songs?_

Leo sighed and joined the conversation in which Connor was fighting for drachmas.

_Well, the song does fit me, but no more listening to Justin Bieber,_ Leo thought.

* * *

**A/N So i hope you like it! Review and tell me what you think. It would mean alot XD**


	2. Fame isn't everything

**A/N Hey! Just as I said, I'm posting again. I probably have six or seven chapters on fanpop so I'll be posting for about five more days in a row and then it'll be every weekend. :) Anyways this chapter is slightly longer, not much though :(. Also I have to give a huge thanks to the only person who reviewed. Come on people review!**

**Im not trying to sound desperate or something but id really apreatiate it to know if this story is any good or not.**

**Disclaimer: I still dont own anything that has to do with Heroes of Olympus or The Percy Jackson series. This sadly includes Leo Valdez too XD**

* * *

"Everyone down to the mass hall, please," Chiron said "Especially the seven,"

"The seven," Leo snorted, walking along with his friends, "More like the six. I'm never mentioned!"

"Hey, it's okay fame isn't everything." Katie said. Her boyfriend, Travis fake gasped and put on a horrified look.

"Oh, my, Zeus. Travis did you hear her?" Connor asked Travis. Leo looked over at Thalia who looked extremely annoyed.

"So, how are the hunters?" Leo asked lamely.

Thalia raised an eyebrow at him, "Leo," She said, "I'm not going to quit the hunters just because you have some silly crush on me, so get over it,"

"Gee, Thalia one minute we're friends next minute you're rejecting me. And I didn't even ask you out!" Leo stated.

"You were going to," Drew said, joining their conversation.

"Was not!"

"Don't lie!" Drew exclaimed, "Besides everyone knows about your crush on Thalia."

Leo shook his head, and then looked around to see if anybody had heard, "Don't say that out loud."

"Leo, Thalia is right there." Drew said.

"I know that,"

"So you'd rather me know about your crush on me than other people," Thalia said.

"Well, I Guess. I mean I do like you and maybe telling you will get me a date," Leo responded hopefully.

"So you do like her." Drew said. Drew smiled knowing she had won.

"Okay, wait up I didn't ask anybody so I shouldn't have gotten rejected in the first place."

"You just asked her!"

"Guys, quiet down. I think Mr. D is looking over here." Lou Ellen asked.

Sure enough, when Leo turned he could see Mr. D was glaring at them. His way of most likely silently telling them "Quiet down or I'll turn you into some kind of animal. It's that or I'll have you listen to Rebecca Black and Justin Bieber."

Leo shuddered at his own thought. He'd take being turned into any type of animal any day, than listening to "Friday" and "Baby".

"Do you think he heard us?" Drew asked, "He's told us a million times to listen when people are saying important things,"

"I don't think he heard us but we should stop talking in case he did," Lou Ellen said.

"Who's talking anyways?" Leo asked.

Connor laughed nervously and looked at Travis who looked at Katie. It occurred to Leo that out of all of his friends they were the only ones who knew, because they were the only ones who were paying attention. A very rare thing for the Stoll brothers.

"Leo like I said before, fame isn't everything." Katie said.

"They didn't." Drew said in disbelief.

"I can't believe he'd let them go on without him," Thalia said, also catching on to what Drew was trying to say.

Leo himself didn't get it at first, but then it hit him. Like the tree branch that had hit him when he was landing the Argo II. He had been calmly steering the Argo two into camp Half-blood (Yes, with the wii remote) When a tree branch suddenly hit him in the head. Possibly, because they were already so low, that they tree level.

Anyways, because of that the landing had been a disaster. Leo's control flew right out of his hand and the Argo II almost crushed about more than a hundred Roman and Greek demi-gods (including Amazons and Hunters).

But Leo at first didn't believe his theory they had to at least give him some credit, without him they wouldn't even be the seven. They'd be the six!

Leo looked around and sure enough he found them standing straight and tall in a line looking proud. They were giving a speech and under different circumstances Leo would have admired how beautiful Piper looked but not now.

He looked around the rest of his friends were talking about how Leo wasn't with the rest of the seven. Thalia and Drew looked especially mad at their siblings for not letting Leo join the made sure no one noticed and he slowly walked out of the mass hall.

Once Leo was out of the mass hall he ran to Bunker 9. Leo still couldn't believe it. They had forgotten him; they didn't even bother to tell him they had called the seven. It was like he was no longer part of the seven.

* * *

**A/N... Sad, I know. But don't worry itll get better for Leo.. Maybe...**


	3. His biggest regret

**A/N Hey, heres another chapter just like I 've promised :) Anyways, I found out today that I only have five chapters so, I gotta start writing. And I'll only be posting for two more days and then it'll be every week or so...Maybe. Lol, enjoy the chapter and big thanks to those people who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: Im still working on it but for the meantime, I dont own anything that has to do with Heroes of Olympus or The Percy Jackson series**

* * *

Leo ran and ran until he got to bunker nine.

He took a quick look around; he spotted some pictures he had taken of Piper, Jason and himself. The pictures had been taken before their friendship suddenly vanished, from when he was still one of the seven. Leo sat down looking at the pictures. With Piper and Jason by his side Leo looked like he was having the best time… in the picture.

Leo was holding up two fingers behind Jason's head. Jason was who was standing in the middle of Leo and Piper was clueless that he had bunny ears. Piper herself, was not so clueless and was scolding Leo from her spot next to Jason.

Leo could almost remember how excited they had been that day. They had defeated Gaea – or at least they thought they had. It was a trick, so they thought there was no danger to worry about. A very smart thing on Gaea's part, but they soon figured out her plan.

Who figured out Gaea's plan?

The seven, of course, but you see after they figured out Gaea's plan the rest of the seven drifted apart from Leo. They often made plans that Leo ruined (All because he didn't know what the plan was), and then blamed Leo for their failure.

Leo watched as his so called friends slowly ditched him, not even caring. The trips back to camp half-blood made Leo feel better though. And so did the ones to camp Jupiter. At camp Jupiter Leo became friends with Reyna who seemed very angry at Jason for leaving her for Piper. Leo's friendships ended there though. Maybe it was because Leo liked Camp half-blood better.

Still there were times Leo regretted. He regretted ever using his fire power against Gaea, and accidently ending up killing his mom.

When he ran away from all those places because, if he hadn't, then maybe he wouldn't have this messed up life. When he decided to stay at camp Half –blood and deny Reyna when she asked him to stay at Camp Jupiter as pretator.

The idea sounded crazy. Leo- him- a Preatator for camp Jupiter? Leo wasn't even in a legion, plus he'd be up against Percy, Jason-and yes, even Octovian.

Now that Leo thought of it maybe that idea wasn't so crazy; that's why he regretted not taking her offer.

Still after all the regrets Leo had his biggest one yet was: He trusted them, he thought he was one of them.

He thought they were his friends, that he fit in with them. But no….

Leo was sadly, no longer part of the seven. Whatever connection he had had with any of them was gone.

Especially his messed up friendship with her.

Leo quickly shook of those thoughts. He tried thinking 'happy' thoughts, but all he could think of was how they had left him out.

They always left him out. At first it was just Piper, Jason, Annabeth, and Percy who treated him like a third wheel, but then even Hazel and frank stopped inviting him to the carefully planned parties for the seven. Anything 'The seven' did Leo was surely not participating in it.

Unless he was in the crowd or somewhere else, but those days were over.

Leo was sick and tired of being their uncool shadow. Tired of just being a silly son of Hephaestus.

_I feel your pain._ Leo heard inside his head.

Leo frantically looked around to see who was there, but he saw no one. "Who-"He started to say.

_You cannot see me, but I can see you. I have been observing you Leo Valdez_ The voice said.

"Dude you do know your basically saying, that you've been stalking me?"

_I did not mean- Never mind. I am just here to say-_ The gruff voice said. Leo by know had decide to call this guy's voice Mr. Stalker.

"Uh, excuse me, Mr. Stalker, but you aren't exactly here…"

_Okay, first of all I am not "Mr. Stalker". Second of all, fine I am speaking to you—_Mr. Stalker was once again cut off by Leo.

"Speaking? More like invading my mind." Leo said, "Why don't you just show yourself."

The voice sighed, _I cant. I don't exactly have a… body._

"Wait how can you not have a body, yet still be alive?" Leo wondered out loud.

_You see I was killed by my son… does that ring a bell? _

"No"

_My son was Kronos._ The voice said, exasperated.

"Oh. Wait who exactly are you?" I said

_I was Gaea's first husband!_ The voice said and Leo instantly knew who he was talking to.

* * *

**A/N So what do you think? Is it any good? Any guesses on who Mr. Stalker in? Sen in reviews, please, it'd mean alot :)**


	4. Finally noticed

**A/N Hey, I'm here with another chapter. And just a heads up its narrated by piper instead of Leo so just keep that in mind. Also thanks so much for the reviews guys, I really apreatiate it XD I'm working on the sixth chapter and I'll probably post it on monday if I'm finished it. If i do post on monday, my regular posting day will be monday.**

**By now you guys should know this but, oh well, Disclaimer: I don't anything except the plot.**

* * *

Piper would have had the best time, if she didn't keep on getting the feeling that something was missing. Or someone.

She looked at her friends. They were all there. Jason along with Percy, the two leaders, was standing in front of the rest giving the story of how they defeated Gaea. The rest of Piper's friends would jump in adding details, every minute or so.

However, Piper noticed there was something missing. The crowd listening to their story didn't look annoyed. Piper wasn't annoyed.

There was this silence waiting to be filled with jokes. Then there was that empty spot besides Piper. Piper knew there was something missing but she didn't know what or who. Maybe it was the fact that Gaea was defeated and there was no longer any danger.

Or maybe it was Mr. D standing close by looking bored out of his mind. That was certainly new, but not what was bothering Piper.

She turned her attention to her friends.

_Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Jason, and Percy _ She thought, _They're all here, except for…._

Leo! Piper could barely believe they had forgotten about him, but then again it was his fault: Ever since that last visit to Camp Jupiter Leo had been acting strangely. He would ignore Piper and the rest of the seven.

Piper was sure it had something to do with Reyna. Of course it was her, during the visit all Leo did was hang around her. And after that she barely ever talked to Leo. It was like he was too cool for them.

Leo being to cool for her. The idea sounded crazy in Pipers mind but it was her best possibility.

Piper looked around and slipped away from the crowd unnoticed.

_Leo, where could he have gone?_

Piper remembered the last time they had talked. It was on the Argo II. Their friendship had already been weak. They barely talked, and on that day she talked to him Piper saw a difference in Leo. He seemed older, mature, less annoying, and more _thoughtful._

It was clear from that day that Leo was not the same Leo, but he couldn't be too different. He was still the same old Leo. _Right?_

Piper had no idea, she –

Pipers thoughts were interrupted by a voice. "What's your problem?" The voice said, dripping with disappointment.

Piper turned around to see Drew standing there, looking at her with disgust.

"My problem?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, your problem. 'Cause you can't care less that poor Leo –"

"Excuse me, but since when are you so nice to Leo that you go around defending him?"

Drew gave Piper a sad smile, "Ever since you and your little friends got to cool for everyone else. The worl doesn't revolve –"

Piper, once again, cut off Drew, "Look, back off Drew, I don't boss people around. I don't use charm speak for personal reasons. I don't—"

"Well, well, well. Piper you don't know me, you don't any of my friends. And you definitely don't care about us. So just go back to your friends."

Piper decided to ignore her, "Where's Leo?' She asked impatiently.

Drew raised an eyebrow, "Why do you care? It's not—"

"Look. I don't care what you think, but I need to know where Leo is. And I do care because he's my friend, not yours."

Drew snorted, "Check his cabin. If not, then Bunker nine," Drew walked off, and Piper couldn't help but think that Drew was mad at her

* * *

**A/N so what you guys think? I know it's kind of short but at the time I wasn't really in a writing mood. I guess at the time I had writers block. Oh, no I hate that, so I'm glad I got rid of it :) Anyways keep on reviewing and stuff.**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that, peace out! (You gotta love Leo 3)**


	5. Decisions

**A/N Hey sorry I'm late I forgot to update this but here I am now! Anyways just a heads up I wont be updating untill July :P Sorry. So this chapters narrated by Leo and then half-way though its narrated by Piper. Its kind of short, sorry about that, I'm working on making chapters longer but thats not my speciality. I'm almost done with chapter six but I'm gonna work on it a little longer, so hopefully it'll be longer than most chapters. And, again, I won't be able to post untill July**

**(Aah, you guys should know the drill by now)... Disclaimer: I don't own leo, or anything that has to do with percy jackson series or the Heroes of olympus series.**

* * *

"Alright, I get it." Leo said, "You want to start a war and want me to join your side. So, basically you're asking me to betray my friends."

_What friends?_ Leo heard inside his head.

"I do have friends you know?"

_ Exactly, What friends? The ones that are always ditching you? _ Uranus taunted.

"Yeah, those," Leo said bitterly, "You know I won't join you, so what do you really want?"

_I already told you_ Uranus said, _They underestimate you. You're more powerful than they think you are. You could make them finally remember you. Just—_

"Leo!" A voice said, "Is that you?"

Leo now noticed the voice was different. It wasn't Uranus', it was much more feminine.

The door in bunker nine opened to reveal Piper. Leo wondered what had happened to Uranus, who Leo had recently been talking to. Leo also wondered why Piper was there.

And Leo suddenly became angry. Why was she there? Leo had no idea. He had not even the slightest clue why Piper was at bunker nine, or how she even knew Leo was there.

Maybe she cared and noticed that Leo was missing from their little party?

Yeah right, Leo thought. And I'm going to help Uranus start a war with the gods and help him take down Olympus.

Leo remembered Uranus offering him just that. How he had said his friends were always ditching him. Leo now knew he was referring to the seven and Leo made his decision...

_There would be a war, and Leo had already picked his side._

* * *

**Piper **

"Who were you talking to?" Piper asked as she saw Leo.

"Err, I was talking to…. Myself! Yeah… myself." Leo said somewhat nervously, causing Piper to raise an eyebrow.

"Sure, you were."

"I was!"

Piper shook her head and sat down next to on a chair. "Nice place, "She said.

"Yeah," Leo said. Piper noticed he seemed to be thinking a lot. More than usual.

"So what's up? Why weren't you at the party?" Piper asked.

"Wasn't invited." Leo said, simply shrugging his shoulders.

"What? That's crazy! "Piper exclaimed.

"Crazy huh?" Leo said, "Well nobody bothered to invite me."

"But your one of the seven." Piper whispered.

"Yeah. Hey, Piper can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

Leo's face that was before expressionless now suddenly turned pale. "Leo" Piper gasped.

Leo returned back to normal and answered in his normal voice, but there was something about him that made Piper worry.

"How was the party?" Leo asked managing his usual smile, but Piper could tell from his eyes he didn't want to ask that and that his smile was forced.

Leo couldn't care less about the party, and he was acting so weird Piper couldn't help but worry as she made a decision...

_Something was wrong with Leo, and_ _she would find out._

* * *

**A/N Ok so wonder what side Leo's picked. Olympus or Uranus? And how will Piper find out what Leo's up too? **

**And I forgot to say this but is Drew really the good guy now? Think about how others were thought to be good (cough) Luke (cough) how'd they turn up? So just keep in mind Drew, She might or not be good.**

**Keep on reviewing guys, and reading too! It's apreatiated XD**


	6. A spy

**A/N: Hey, here's the new chapter. I tried really hard to make it longer than usual, but I'm pretty sure I failed :p I have to say though its longer than other chapters. Also, you guys have to be the best. I have a bunch of reviews already and I am so grateful. This is amazing. XD**

**Another thing, (I can't take credit can I?) Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**It had been weeks since the seven had arrived and Piper had gone to go see him in Bunker 9**. Leo couldn't help but think to himself that Piper actually cared about him, but no that wasn't possible, and Leo refused to think that because he'd actually start believing it and then he'd trust Piper.

Just like he did before. And where had that gotten him? Exactly, nowhere. It had just made his life worse.

Leo sighed. He tried thinking about something else but couldn't bring himself to think about it. Leo couldn't think about his choice. His awfully, unsought, and messed up decision he had made weeks before.

It made Leo guilty just thinking about it.

Why, why had he said he would? Why had he even gotten himself in this new war? He should've stayed out of it. When Uranus spoke to him he should've ignored him. Or maybe he should have told Piper.

No, not Piper. Maybe Thalia. Thalia would understand, right? Leo thought she would; Even though Thalia hated him, she'd hear him out, help him out. Leo was sure he could trust Thalia but he couldn't bring himself to tell her.

Maybe it was Uranus, taunting him to tell her, threatening him about what would happen— to both her and him— once Leo did. Leo couldn't take it if he didn't tell anyone he'd go insane.

But he couldn't. Whoever Leo told, would be easily dragged into this mess Leo had gotten dragged into. Leo tapped his pencil impatiently, he had to leave before they found out, and they'd kill him if they did. But Uranus wanted him to stay for a while, to learn their plans. Besides Leo couldn't leave just yet; Piper was finally paying attention to him. And Leo loved every second of it.

Why? Because, he was finally noticed.

After all that time he had spent ignored and overlooked, he was finally noticed. Not by everyone, but that didn't matter; Piper noticed him and that's what mattered.

There was a knock on the door, and Leo groaned, wondering who it was.

_Thalia?_

_Katie?_

_Reyna?_

_Piper?_

_Lou Ellen? Maybe the Stolls?_

Leo went over to the door and opened it.

_Nyssa, it was Nyssa._

"Ho—"Leo started, then slowly shook his head, "Nyssa?"

"Leo!" His half-sister said, throwing her arms around him. It had been a long time since they'd seen each other. After Nyssa moved out of camp Half-blood, during the small war camp half-blood had with camp Jupiter, Leo barely had any contact with her. The war itself stopped and both camps worked together to defeat Gaea.

It felt so good to know that Nyssa was here, still alive. _Wait why is she here?_ Leo thought.

"Nyssa," Leo said once he pulled away from the hug, "What are you doing here?"

Nyssa frowned, "What? You don't want me here_ Valdez_?"

_Valdez._ Yep, that's what they called him Valdez. By his last name, just like they used to call _Beckendor_f. One of their recent cabin counselor. Right now, Leo was their _current_ cabin counselor.

To say the truth sometimes Leo thought they tried to make him his replacement. His half-siblings were cool and all but there's a reason why he doesn't hang around his cabin anymore. He wasn't good enough.

They treated him like Beckendorf when he wasn't Beckendorf. They knew that too, and they've been trying hard to stop acting like Leo was "the new Beckendorf," but still they always called him Valdez. And he isn't Valdez, he's Leo.

Hades, Leo will even say it, he'd rather they'd call him Repair boy or flaming Valdez, because that was him; not someone else.

"Leo?" Nyssa asked, snapping Leo back into reality.

"Huh?" Leo said looking at her.

Nyssa chuckled, "You haven't changed a bit, huh?"

"Nope," Leo said grinning, even though he knew it was a lie, "So what about you?"

"Me? I'm doing great!"

"Really? You haven't gotten any attacks?" Leo asked curiously.

Nyssa frowned as she thought, " Weeell….." She started, but then stopped, forced a smile and continued, "Nope."

Leo raised an eyebrow, "Really?" He found it hard to believe that. Demi-gods usually attracted monsters.

"Okay, so maybe I've had a few attacks, but I'm doing well." Nyssa said.

There was an awkward silence and then Nyssa spoke up, "So tell me about how you guys defeated Gaea."

* * *

**Piper**

Piper was talking to Jason when they heard a voice.

It was a guy's voice, but not Jason's. Piper looked around the Zeus's cabin looking for another person.

"Jason do you hear that," Piper asked, her arm reaching slowly and quietly for her dagger. Jason nodded and looked over to the statue of his dad.

Surprised they both took a step forward. The voice was coming from the hippie Zeus statue. "Spy. There is a spy among us. Spying for the enemy," It said.

Suddenly, it stopped and the room fell silent. Jason, after a while, spoke.

"It was a message from dad," He said meaning: A message from Zeus.

Piper nodded, "We've gotta tell Chiron, "

* * *

**Piper stood up stubbornly, while everyone stared at her.**

They were _not_ going to have a seven meeting without Leo. Leo had to be there. He was one of the seven.

"Leo?" Jason frowned in confusion. "Oh, yeah. Him. Why isn't he here?"

"Yeah, Piper you should go get him" Percy said.

"Yeah, we can trust him he's one of us not a spy." Hazel said. Piper smiled knowing that Leo would be glad she spoke up for him.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, tell me what you think! I kinda found the chapter boring though, :( not much that's important. Oh, well.I did get to a thousand words though :) I usually just write about 700-900 words so thats cool!**

**I hope its good and thx for the reviews, keep on reading! ****Yours in demigodishness and all that, peace out! ;P**


	7. They know

**A/N Hey, hey! Long time no update, right? Yeah sorry about that, but I've been reading HP so blame it on the Harry Potter series. But back to the point I am glad to introduce Chapter six. And, oh yeah, before you read I have a few things to say.**

**First: Thank you, thank you so much! This story has 26 reviews, 6 favs, and 12 follows! Thats amazing, thanks so much guys. Please keep on reading, reviewing and stuff.**

**Second: I promise I am working hard on making the chapters longer.**

**Third: (I don't know why I bother. You guys should know by know) I absolutely own nothing, except the plot.**

* * *

Chapter six

**Leo**

**Leo had just gotten rid of Nyssa and wanted to think, when Piper ran through his door.**

"Leo," she said to him nonchalantly, "Guess what?" Leo looked up to Piper, sure enough there was a big smile on her face.

"Umm, Piper," Leo started, confused that Piper was here. She usually knocked before she came in, so a Piper bursting through bunker nine asking, nonchalantly, "Guess what?" was something that rarely happened.

"Guess what," Piper repeated.

Leo sighed, thinking that maybe she had bumped into Nyssa outside. "Nyssa's back," he replied after a while.

Piper frowned, "No... Wait is she really..." Piper shook her head, "Never mind. The point is we're having a meeting at the big house."

Leo frowned; why was Piper telling him this? "So...?" Leo asked.

Piper let out an exasperated sigh, "So! So you're coming too,"

Leo's eyes widened and he stared at Piper in shock. "The- they wanted me there? I mean, er, they remembered me?"

"Well, no. But once I said your name they remembered you," said Piper, making Leo even more confused; Piper had remembered him while at the big house, when nobody else had.

Suddenly Leo smiled, Piper was truly a good friend. It was true that at first she had ditched him, but then she had remembered him. Leo looked at Piper. "Thanks" He said.

"No problem," said Piper, while smiling back.

* * *

**When Leo entered the big house everyone turned to look at them.  
**

Jason was looking at Leo as if he and Leo were best friends when they were kids, which was pretty true considering a year or two ago they _were_ best friends;Annabeth was studying him, like he was a blueprint; Percy was playing ping-pong with hazel; Hazel briefly glanced at Leo making her lose to Percy;Frank was referring the game of ping-pong.

"Hey Leo!" said Hazel after a while, "Long time no see,"

"Err, yeah," Leo said uncomfortably; He was talking to the people who months ago had ditched, forgotten, and betrayed him.

"So.." Percy said, "Chiron"- Percy turned to Chiron-"What are we going to do about the spy?"

"Spy?" Leo asked. All the joy in his body gone. They_ knew_ about the _spy._ But they didn't know it was him. _T__hey didn't right?  
_

_No, No. Why else would they had called him down? How could Leo have been so stupid..._

To Leo's relief Hazel answered him. "Yeah, Piper and Jason heard hippie Zeus say something about a spy here. But the thing is we don't know who this spy is or for who the spy's spying for."

But with every word Hazel said Leo stopped hearing, lost in his own thoughts. They didn't know! They had know idea that he was the spy or that Uranus was rising.

These thoughts though made Leo feel bad, though; they trusted him ( Well, at least it looked like they did) and Leo was going to tell all their secrets to the enemy. It made him feel like the bad guy, which he probably was, and Leo did not want to be the bad guy. Sure he wanted to be noticed, but not like this.

"Leo," Piper said snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?' said Leo, confused.

Annabeth looked at him, "You haven't changed have you?"

"Excuse me?" Leo asked.

"Your the same," Annabeth responded, "Annoying as ever." Everyone else muttered their agreements.

"I am not annoying." Leo said offended.

Jason laughed, " Relax, Leo. Don't take it the wrong way, but you not being annoying would be like..." Jason trailed off thinking.

"Like Annabeth not being smart," Percy supplied.

Annabeth turned to Percy looking mad. "What" she demanded.

"Nothing" Percy said, quickly. Annabeth glared at Percy.

"What did you say," She asked again, "Because I heard you say I wasn't smart,"

"No. I just said it'd be weird if you weren't smart."

By now every one was laughing and Leo found himself laughing along him, _just like he used too._

_Yeah, this just like before_, Leo thought. _I just wonder if they'll end up ditching me again._

And that thought stuck in Leo's mind. Of course, they would ditch once they found out he was the spy, but Leo didn't want them to ditch him again. Because for a moment he thought, maybe, things could go back to the way it was before.

Still, for that to happen Leo would have to stop working for Uranus and tell them everything about Uranus. About how he chose to be on Uranus's side out of pure anger. Leo didn't want to do that. Plus, Leo had no idea how to get out of spying for Uranus; if Leo showed any signs of betraying him, or joining the gods again, Leo was sure that Uranus would kill him.

* * *

**Third Person **

**The wind was strong that night. It seemed as if Zeus was mad, and he was.  
**

"Zeus what is the meaning of this," Aphrodite said, it was the middle of the night and Zeus had called all the gods up to Olympus. "I am missing my beauty sleep" Aphrodite pouted causing Hermes, Apollo and Poseidon to snicker.

"Beauty sleep," Hermes muttered.

"Oh, shut up." Aphrodite said.

Athena sighed and looked at her father, "What is going on?"

"There's a threat. A new one. Someones rising."

Poseidon gaped at him disbelievingly, "We already know. Uranus is rising! Blah, blah, blah!" This time Apollo, Hermes and Hades all cracked up.

"Boys," Artemis muttered.

"Enough!" Zeus exclaimed. "No. That's where your wrong Poseidon. The threat I am talking about is not Uranus. It is Leo Valdez" Zeus pointed at Hephaestus, who looked stunned, "your own son."

* * *

**In bunker nine Leo was fast asleep.**

_"No. That's where your wrong Poseidon. The threat I am talking about is not Uranus. It is Leo Valdez" _Leo heard in his sleep.

Leo awoke with a shock running through his body when he heard his name. Leo sat up, noticing tat he was drenched in cold sweat.

_They know, _A voice said inside Leo's head. Leo had no doubt it was Uranus' voice.

"What," Leo whispered, "What do they know? Who's they?"

Leo was very confused, and it didn't help that Uranus took his time to answer.

_They know. _Uranus repeated, sending chills down Leo s back, and then Uranus said: _They know about you._

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? I can oficially say the chapter itself without author notes is about 1,089 words. Yes! I'm keeping my promise about making a thousand words. But anyways, I don't know how the gods turned out. Are the ooc, or what? I really didn't know how to do that part. **

**Also now we know Leo's a threat to Olympus, but how? And thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting(Is that a word?), It's appreciated.**

**Oh, and before I go a special thanks to:**

Nissi59, Pheobetitanessofthemoon1234, PiperandJasonForever, Rinny-Senpai 32, Roguefan01, and xxXNatan fanXxx

**For making this story one of your favs, and another thanks to:**

CimFan, creamfeathers, family111, FireofRiptide, Heart-Of-Caramel, Jedimasterawesome, mb2720, melissa. Nissi59, Pheobetitanessofthemoon1234, PiperandJasonForever, and The-One-And-Only-Piper-McLean

**For following! Also a final thank you to anyone who's read or reviewed this story XD**

**********Yours in demigodishness and all that, peace out!**


	8. Going outside and a new Prophecy

**A/N: *Drum roll* presenting chapter 8! I can proudly say I haven't broken any promises lately because this chapter is over one thousand (1,215) words without the author notes. It took me a while to get it on but schools back so now it'll be even harder for me to post (Bummer right? Yeah, school sucks)**

**Anyways thanks for reviewing and stuff XD means alot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Heroes of ****Olympus. Sorry**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Leo**

**_They Know._**

Those two words stuck inside Leo's head up until the day he died. The way Uranus had so gravely said them still sent chills down his spine. It scared him to think about it mostly because it made him ask himself another question besides, 'What does this mean?' and 'what now?'. It made him ask himself: Who knows? More than one person was the only answer Leo could think of.

The only answer he _wanted_ to think of.

Leo sighed inwardly as he picked at his food. Beside him Harley was saying something about how cool it was to have Nyssa back. Woah, wait. _Nyssa back? _Did that mean Nyssa was staying?

Curiously Leo continued to hear Harley's story. "Nyssa told me she was coming back- look there she is now! with- oh- what?"

Leo looked up from his food. Sure enough there was Nyssa, with Will Solace. They didn't seem to be arguing which was weird since Nyssa and Will hadn't had a civil conversation since they broke up, but they didn't seem like they were going to start dating again. Leo thought it was great that they had gotten over whatever they had been fighting about. Harley on the other hand didn't.

"What are they doing together?_ What is she doing with him?" _he said

Lily, a fifteen year old daughter of Hephaestus who could have easily been mistaken for a daughter of Aphrodite, squealed when she saw them together. "Maybe they got back together!" she said

Harley shook his head, "Nuh, uh. Nyssa would never talk to him unless there was something going on." and now that Leo thought about it, it did look fishy. Why would Nyssa talk to Will now, when she hadn't spoken to him in years?

Leo didn't linger on the thought. That was a job for an Aphrodite child, to get into everyone's business. And Leo was definitely not a son of Aphrodite.

"Calm down, Harley. It's a good thing Nyssa's back on speaking terms with Will. Maybe now this war with the Apollo cabin can end." Leo said. Some of Leo's younger siblings- the ones that didn't know him that well- agreed. Lily who was closer to Leo and looked up to him, grinned.

Harley, though- and Jake- gaped at Leo. "Did you just say something- intelligent?"

Leo rolled his eyes but didn't answer.

"Leo!" a voice called. It was Thalia.

"Hey Thals," Leo called as Thalia approached his table.

Thalia scowled. "Don't call me that," she said.

Leo shrugged, "so whats up"

"We're going to ditch the rest of lunch. There's nothing left to do. Wanna come?" Leo nodded and stood, he followed Thalia. Once out of the mess hall Leo and Thalia met up with the rest of their friends, Katie, Lou Ellen, Connor, and Travis.

"So, What are we going to do?" Katie asked.

"I don't... Talk? It's been a while since we've hung out." Thalia said

"How 'bout... We go outside!" Connor said

Lou Ellen looked at him, "We're already outside, you idiot."

"oh" was all Connor said but Leo had an idea.

"Exactly!" He exclaimed, "Connor, you're a genius! That's it we can go _outside"_

This confused every one and they voiced their opinions on what Leo said. "He just said that" Katie. "Connor? A genius?Pfft" Travis. "Hey! I just said that!" Connor. "I repeat what I said: 'you idiot! We're already outside." Lou Ellen.

"Outside? Like outside, outside" Thalia finally said.

Leo sighed out of relief; someone had understood him. "Yes. Outside." he said.

"Oh," Thalia said, she seemed to be thinking it over. "Outside," she mumbled

Katie looked from Leo to Thalia. "Wait," she said, "did you mean outside... camp?"

Leo nodded, grinning at her.

"Yes!" both Connor and Travis exclaimed. "It's been a long time since we've been out." Travis explained and Leo remembered that they were both year-long campers.

"So it's settled then? We go outside." Lou said

"Wait," Thalia said, "This could be dangerous."

"And incredibly fun, cool, and, uh, not boring." Leo answered, "You in or not."

Thalia hesitated, "sure... But we should take some weapons with us."

* * *

As Leo and his friends walked the streets of New York, Leo felt truly happy. He felt worry-free. It had been so long since Leo had hung out with them and he had forgotten how different they were from Piper, Jason, Hazel, Percy, Annabeth, and Frank.

"Those guys have been following us ever since we left the restaurant." Thalia hissed into Leo's ear.

Leo looked back and sure enough there were four guys several feet away from them. The first guy had blonde hair, bulky shoulders and was well built. The second guy could have been a basketball player. He was extremely tall and on top of his head was a hat covering his face. The third guy was fairly tall and looked strong. He had muscled arms and Leo knew right away that the guy could take him down with just one blow. The fourth guy stuck out especially.

While the other three looked like they were in their late twenties, this guy looked nineteen at the most. He had ginger hair and was tall and scrawny. He didn't fit in with the group.

"Monsters?" Leo whispered.

Thalia nodded briefly, then, she made a sudden turn. She turned around and only looked back when Leo said, "Where are you going?"

By now the rest of Leo's friends had turned their attention to them. "I'm going back to that store, I think I saw something I like. I'll catch up later." Thalia said.

Leo was about to say that he'd go to but Thalia gave him a pointed look and Leo shut up him. As soon as Thalia left Leo, Connor, Travis, Katie, and Lou started walking but very slowly. Behind them the four guys had stopped looking confused. The ginger haired one looked from Leo to the store Thalia had entered.

Leo heard voices but couldn't make out who was who. "A child of one of the big three." One voice said.

"Orders to capture the boy..." said another gruff voice. This sent chills down Leo's back. Unfortunately for Leo, he was already to far away to hear the rest of that sentence. But still Leo had a feeling _he_ was the boy.

* * *

**Third POV.**

**Olympus was deadly quiet.**

Which, in a way, was worse than chaos. Ultimately, it was Apollo who stood up and talked.

"A week ago I was checking in on the oracle, to see how she was, when she made a prophecy." He spoke quietly but could be easily heard.

"well? What was the prophecy?" Zeus asked.

"oh! That." Apollo grinned. Artemis groaned. "boys" she muttered.

"The Prophecy was:

_'A new threat rises more powerful than ever_

_The seven must return and fight once more_

_With greater challenges than before_

_A hero will fall at the traitors side_

_Four more will join the heroes of Olympus_

_And journey to where the monster resides_

_Life will be death and death, life'"_

* * *

**A/N: Okay so sorry for the crappy prophecy but I'm just no good at them. I'll leave that part to Rick ;P**

**Ok so new followers:**

TheJazzyDolphin WritetoReading .X family111 heart-of-caramel jchizzle123 mb2720 melissa. xXNicoleNintendoXx

**Thanks to them and who ever reviewed.(32 reviews!)**

**So keep on reviewing & reading & favoriting.**

**************Yours in demigodishness and all that, peace out!**


	9. Known Outlaw

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry. I havent uploaded! I tried to make the chapter super long but I don't think I succeeded, so if I get atleast some reviews Ill post tommorow. Kay? So once again Im sorry. Look at the bright side. You get three different POVs. Thalia's Leo's and Pipers!**

**(Before I forget and try to claim rights) Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**Chapter nine**  
**Thalia**

Thalia walked into the store. She really didn't want anything but she did want to know what was up with the four guys.

If they were monsters they'd come after her. She was a daughter of Zues. Much to her surprise the guys did not follow her. At least not all of them.

The red head walked into the store and Thalia watched as his friends started to walk after Connor, Travis, Lou, Katie, and Leo.

Thalia sighed. Of course, they were after Leo. Thalia knew she had to do something. She looked back at the guy that had followed her. Thalia was almost sure he was a monster.

The question was, what kind of monster? Thalia needed information. What better way to get it than from this guy?

Thalia looked him over. He didn't look tough. Thalia was sure she could take him.

"Hey!" She called to the guy.

The guy looked over at her. "Hello."

"My names Thalia. Thalia Grace." Thalia didn't give out her first name to guys much less her last name, but she wanted to know what this guy knew.

"Oh, I know." The guy said. "Daughter of Zeus."

Thalia raised her right eyebrow. "Are you a demigod?"

Much to her surprise the guy said, "yes."

Thalia gritted her teeth. "What about your friends."

"Them? No. Not really."

"They're...?"

"Aren't you curious?" The guy asked.

"I'm just trying to figure out why you and your friends keep on following us?"

"Us?"

"My friends and I,"

"Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough."

"Your going to tell me?" Thalia asked.

"No, but someone will."

"Who," Thalia pressed. She was starting to get annoyed.

"Soon enough, you'll find out." He said. He reached out to touch Thalia's forehead. Thalia reached for her bow and arrows, which magically appeared in her backpack.

"What are you—?" Thalia started.

The guy touched Thalia's forehead. Thalia felt sleepy all of a sudden. She willed her eyes to stay open, after a minute or two she reluctantly closed them. She felt her whole body go limp before she lost consciousness.

**Leo **

Leo was worried. There were now three guys following them, and no sign of Thalia.

"We should go back for her." Leo said.

"Yeah," Lou agreed, "I think it's time we should go back to camp Half-Blood. It's really cold."

"And it's getting dark." Katie pointed out. All of this was true. Ever since Thalia had left it started to get cold and clouds appeared in the sky, blocking the sun and making the day look darker.

"Fine," Connor said.

"Anyone remember what store Thalia went to?" Travis asked.

"Yeah, it was back here," Katie said, "I think."

"You think?" Lou asked

"Come on guys." Leo said, he was really starting to get worried about Thalia. "Does anyone remember?"

Katie opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by a gruff voice. "I know," the voice said.

Leo spun around and was not suprised to see the three guys that had been following them.

"Umm... Who are you guys?" Leo asked.

The guys face turned emotionless. He reached out and grasped Leo's wrist. His eyes turned a bright red color.

"The boy must die." He said. "He must die."

Leo's eyes were filled with fear. "Wha–what?!"

"He must die." The guy said.

The two other guys looked at Leo.

"It's him." The tall one said.

The other one frowned. "You sure. He seems a little... weak."

"Hey!" Leo said. Lou and Katie rushed to Leo's side, trying to get the mans hand of of Les wrist.

Connor and Travis glared at the guys. "Let our friends go." Travis said.

The guys, except for the one that grasped Leo's wrist, glanced at eachother. "Children of Hermes."

"They must be it too, all of them." The tall one said.

The other guy looked unsure. "You sure?"

"There's four of them and then the boy. Plus the daughter of Zeus was around them just a while ago. Yes, I'm sure!"

Something inside Leo snapped him back to reality. Thalia. "Thalia! Where is she?" Leo asked, desperately trying to free himself.

"Oh don't worry, child of Hephestus. Thalia's okay." A cold voice said. It sent chills down Leo's spine.

The guy in front of Leo finally released his hand and slid to the ground.

Leo spun around. There standing was the last guy. The one with red hair.

"Where is Thalia?" Leo demanded.

Katie looked around sleeplily. "Isn't just me or is it getting darker."

"I'm getting sleepy. Anyone else?" Lou said.

"Me. I could use a nap." Connor said.

"Yeah, me three." Travis said. With that Leo's four friends fell to the ground and shut they're eyes.

"What did you do to my my friends?!" Leo said, angrily.

The guy shrugged. "They were weak. Just my presence put them to sleep. You, however, are a problem."

The tall guy stepped forward. "The girl, sir?"

"Mind your own business Owen. You were suppose to capture the boy not the girl!" The guy snapped.

"Yes, yes. Sorry." Leo found it funny how this guy who was taller, stronger and older than the red head was asking the eighteen year old for forgiveness.

The eighteen year turned back to Leo. "Tsk, tsk. What are we to do with you, Valdez?"

Leo tensed. "How do you know my name?"

The guy laughed. "Who doesn't know your name. Your a known outlaw."

**Piper**

"Anyone seen Leo?" Piper asked Nyssa.

Nyssa shook her head. "Actually, I haven't seen him. Weird, he's almost always around."

"Yeah, well I can't find him anywhere."

"Did you—?"

"Yes." Piper had checked everywhere. She had most, definetly checked in bunker nine.

Nyssa's brow furrowed. "Ask Drew."

"Drew?" Piper repeated, not knowing how that would help.

"Yes, Drew." Nyssa turned and walked away in the direction of the Apollo cabin

Piper sighed. Ask Drew it was.

Piper started walking toward the Aphrodite cabin. Now that she thought about it, Piper had know idea why her siblings didn't like afros. Afro was part of Aphrodite, so why hate on them.

Piper smiled at the random thought.

"What are you so smiley about?" A voice asked. Piper looked around startled.

"Who—?!" Piper started.

"Hey, now. No need to be scared." A figure walked out of the shadows. Piper recolonized who this person was.

"Nico."

"The one and only." Nico said. Something about him was off, though. Maybe it was that he was smiling as he said it.

"Well, I guess I'm not the only one who's so smiley. What are _you _smiling about?" Piper teased.

Maybe Piper was imagining, but had Nico... blushed. "Aww!" Piper cooed. "Look your blushing."

Nico scowled at her. "I am not."

Piper laughed. "Dude, your whole face is red."

"Did you just say dude." Nico asked, changing the subject.

Piper shrugged. "Hey, have you seen Leo around?"

A smirk appeared on Nico's face. "Oh, so that's what your all smiley about."

"All smiley about what?"

"About Leo." Nico said innocently.

Piper felt her cheeks burn. "Shut up," she muttered. "I'm dating Jason."

Piper stopped in front of the Aphrodite cabin. "Bye, Piper," Nico called, stepping into the shadows.

"Wait, why are you so smiley?" Piper pouted. Piper could hear Nicos chuckles as he disappeared.

"Idiot," Piper muttered. "I'm going into the Aphrodite cabin. I'm bound to find out."

Piper opened the door of the Aphrodite cabin and walked in.

"Drew!" Piper called.

A girl that was stunningly beautiful came out of the bathroom. "What?" She asked, "I'm putting on my makeup."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Makeup can wait. Where's Leo?"

"Outside."

"No, I thought he was inside here." Piper retorted, sarcastically.

"Piper," Drew said, "I mean, litterally, outside. He's outside of Camp Half-Blood."

Piper frowned. "Why? When? And with who?"

"Why?" Drew shrugged, "I don't know. When? Dunno either. Who? A couple of friends. I was invited too, but I declined the offer. I have a date, in like about an hour."

"What friends?" Piper asked, she really didn't care about Drew's date.

Drew's eyes filled with interest. "Aren't you protective of Leo. Why?"

"He's my friends."

"No, I think you see him as more than a friend." Piper's cheeks burned. What was it wih people thinking she liked Leo?

"Shut up," Piper mumbled, her cheeks getting even redder.

Drew suddenly seemed bored with the subject. "Anything else?"

Piper smirked. "Yes, as a matter of fact, why do you know about Nico?"

"Nico?" Drew squeaked.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Yes. Nico."

"Umm... well..."

Pipers eyes widened and she bit her lip to keep from laughing. Piper was suddenly interested in the date Drew was attending tonight. "Drew. Your not going on a date with Nico tonight, are you?" Piper asked.

Piper watched in satisfaction as Drew's cheeks reddened. "Shut up," Drew hissed.

Piper laughed as she headed out the door.

**A/N: Drew and Nico? I have no idea where Im heading with that. I'll probably end up breaking them up, but as of right now Dico (Drew+Nico) is official. So, Leo a known outlaw. Thoughts? Lol. I was going to first end it there and then I was going to end it at the part when Piper finished talking to Nico, but I was like, what the heck I'll right more. It won't hurt me. But before that I ended it at "the boy must die part," then I decided to write more, so yeah I ended this chapter a lot.**

**Pipers part isn't very interesting. Actually the chapters pretty dull itself. Oh well. I have a few things to say, though.**

**1. Always, will I say this. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or/and followed this story. It means alot.**

**2. A shout out to:**

**3. I was checking out my reviews when I found a review that caught my attention. **

**To **_**bilboardcrabs**_**: yes I under stand that story's like these usually get abandoned and that's why I am trying my best not to abandon this story. As long as my fans support me Ill keep on writing. As for the whole sequel thing, if the story feels unfinished, I would be happy to do a sequel.**

**4. I'm looking for a beta! Yeah! Lol, I've been thinking about it and decided I would want a beta. That way I can make sure my work is the absolute best. So, if anyone's interested in betaing (It's not a word either, is it?) this story leave a review telling me or PM me.**

**Peace in demigodness and all that!**


	10. The Army

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoO or PJO. Wish I did though**

* * *

**Chapter ten****  
Leo**

"Known outlaw?" Leo questioned.

The guy chuckled. "Yes, yes. All of Olympus is looking for you."

Fear coursed through Leo. "Ol– Olympus?"

"Olympus." The guy agreed. "Your working for the enemy aren't you?" There it was. Leo felt like collapsing alongside his friends.

_Stall him,_ A voice inside Leo's head said. Leo knew it was Uranus. Leo did as he was told. "Where's Thalia?"

"Thalia?"

"Yes Thalia." Leo growled. Something inside Leo made him feel more powerful. Leo was feeling power— no Leo had power, Leo wanted more power.

"Someone's mad." The guy commented, brushing his red hair to one side.

"Where's Thalia?" Leo snapped.

The guy opened his mouth to open but soon closed it. He looked at Leo, startled. "What's going on?" The guy asked.

Leo didn't know what was going on. He felt strangely well. He felt important, powerful, even. Leo looked down and got the shock of a lifetime. He was on fire, but not like always. It was more like he was glowing. Leo didn't know how to explain but all around him a fire raged.

Leo felt as though someone hit him in the chest hard, the aching pain caused him to scream. His stomach churned and Leo fought for power.

"This. Is. Power." Came a slow, cruel, voice from Leo. Leo involuntarily threw his head back and laughed. It was happening again. Leo knew it was happening again.

Leo fought against it with every fiber in his being but it was futile. To say the truth, there were times when Leo would black out and then wake up. Leo was no longer Leo Valdez. There was something else to him. There was that undeniable power that tempted Leo day in and day out. But that power came with one consequence.

At times Leo got scared. He had heard the story's of how the Titan Kronos had inhabited a son of Hermes', Luke's, body. At times Leo thought that was the problem. That Uranus was taking control over Leo.

"This is what you're capable of." Leo stated, in an scratchy voice. Shaking his head, Leo tried to control himself. Around him the fire grew bigger, and New Yorkers tried desperately to get away from it. Leo knew he had to stop. He didn't want to kill anyone.

Leo felt his heart pound against his chest. He willed his mouth to move. "Stop!"  
Falling to his knees, Leo knew it was over. He had gotten rid of Uranus. Not completely, Uranus would be back.

"You fool!" A voice hissed in Leo's ears. With a start Leo realized it was Uranus voice. "Now they'll capture you."

Leo didn't care. He deserved to be captured. All the terrible things he'd done. He didn't care about anything. Except for Thalia.

Leo stood up quickly, he had to find Thalia. But was Thalia really in trouble? The guy had pretty much made it clear that he was working for Olympus. Maybe Thalia was okay. One thing was sure though, Leo wouldnt be okay.

* * *

**Leo woke up in a cave. **The first thing he saw was a girl. Not just any girl but an amazingly beautiful girl. The girl had curly black hair, and teal eyes. "Who are you?" Leo blurted out.

The girl frowned. "I'm Kiari."

"I'm Leo." Leo answered as he sat up. "Where exactly am I?"

"Headquartes." The girl said. "Everyone who is on Uranus' side is here."

"Everyone." Leo repeated and Kiari nodded. She got up and headed toward a wall in the cave. Kiari pounded on the wall a few times. When nothing happened she became frowned, her eyebrows hunching together. "Open up!" she yelled, pounding on the wall harder.

"What are you trying to-" Leo stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw the cave wall open. It didnt all open. A rectangular section in the cave wall opened, forming a door.

Kiari turned back to Leo and smiled smugly, placing her hands on her hips. "Here's everyone." she started walking inside and gestured for Leo to follow. "Come on," she said.

Leo obediently stood up and followed. "How'd it open?"

"Voice activated," replied Kiari, "I always forget, though. Once I spent a whole hour pounding on the door."

"A whole hour?" Leo asked, disbelievingly. "Why were you outside of the- this?"

"Gaurd duty." Kiari dead-panned. "That's how I found you."

Leo nodded, taking in his surroundings. "Who built this?" Leo asked. There was a bunch of computers to one side against the wall, the outside of the cave on the moniters. People busied themselves by sword fighting, and shooting archery to the right. In another section you could see people talking to eachother, either jaws clenched or fists balled.

Kiari tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't know."

Leo eyes darted around the room, his eyes shining with fascination. "whoever built it, is a genius."

Kiari shoved her hands in her sweat-shirt's pockets. "Let me give you a tour."

Kiari walked over to the computers. "This is the security. We have this and guard duty." Next, Kiari walked over to the archery and sword fighting section. "Training. You can train with a sword or bow and arrow."

Leo nodded, quickly. Kiari walked over to the place where all the talking was going on. "This is the strategy section," said Kiari. "Mostly children of Athena are here. Sometimes you'll see children of Hephaestus. On very rare occasions you'll even find children of Ares here." Kiari tilted her head and asked, "Aren't you a child of Hephaestus?"

"Yeah,"

Kiari smiled, "Cool." Leo nodded, slowly, thinking Kiari would share information on _her _parent. She didn't. Instead, Kiari only smiled and said, "The strategy section is used for plans and other things that include strategy."

"And everyone here is working for Uranus?" Leo asked, glancing at the, surprisingly, big amount of people.

"Yep." said Kiari, "There's about twenty-people on Uranus' side. Twenty-one including you. Of course, it's not a lot but considering the time we've had to recruit people I'd say it's pretty good."

"Recruit?"

"For Uranus' army. I mean think about it, Olympus has two whole camps full of demi-gods. If we don't recruit more demi-gods, we don't stand a chance."

Leo didn't say anything. He slumped his shoulders, and lowered his head so he was staring at the ground. It was true. They were thinking about a war. A war would happen. And it was all his fault.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Long time no update and I'm sorry. I know I promised I'd update sooner. SO anyways, from now on all chapters will mostly be in Leo's pov.**

** Thoughts about Kiari? (BTW. The name is pronounced, Kee-ary) So far I'm still deciding on weather continuing her character or not. I have some plans of how I could use Kiari in the plot but I'm not sure I want to just throw in an oc and make her a main character. Tell me what you think. You want more Kiari in the story, or no?**

**Also I'm I've decided to do auditions for characters. The characters are demi-gods in Uranus' army So if you want to audition just fill in this:**

**Name:**

**Mother:**

**Father:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Other stuff:**

**A big thank you to anyone who read and/or reviewed!**

**Peace in all demigodness!**


	11. The plan

_Oc's:_

_Verona Jinx Grace belongs to Pheobetitanessofthemoon1234_

_Diana Solone belongs to Andrea _

_Don't like how your character turned out; pm me about it._

**A/N Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO. If I did Zeus knows the story would revolve around Leo only, and maybe the occasional Percy pov.**

**Hmmm... I feel like making a new promise. How about... update at least once a week? Lets see if I can keep it**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter eleven**

**Leo**

**Leo stood in the strategy section talking to a couple of demi-gods. **The only reason Leo was still there was because he thought some of the girls were pretty.

"We could-" Diana Solone, a fifteen year old girl with black hair and red highlights said only to get cut off by a girl next to Leo.

"No, we couldn't." The girl next to Leo said. The girl had curly blonde hair (that reminded Leo of Annabeth), pale skin (This made Leo nervous. He kept thinking any minute the girl would faint), and blue eyes. The girl looked about thirteen but acted nothing like a thirteen year old should. She was wearing a black T-shirt that had "welcome to the dark side," written across in red marker, (Leo couldn't tell weather she written it or not) blue jeans, and black converse.

The girl had introduced herself as Verona Jinx Grace. When Verona had said her last name was Grace Leo had thought of Jason and Thalia.

"Do you know a Jason or Thalia Grace." Leo had blurted out, not even introducing himself. Verona had only shot him a disgusted look and had harshly said, "No. I'm not related to them either. My father's Apollo, not Zeus"

Right now Verona was pacing back and forth inside the stratagey section. They were thinking of a way to get more people for the army. "I got it!" Verona suddenly said snapping her fingers. "You," Verona said, addressing Leo for the first time since they'd introduced eachother.

"Me?" Leo asked, incredeously, as he pointed a finger at himself.

"Yes, you." Verona snapped. She may have been much younger than Leo but she had a fierce attitude, and power to her words, that led Leo to think she could give even Annabeth and Piper a run for their money.

"Verona," Diane said in a hushed voice, her two different colored eyes. Yes, two different colored eyes. Leo had noticed right away that the girl had one brown eye and one blue eye. "What do you mean him?"

Verona jerked her thum towards Leo. "_Him_ is the answer to our problems."

"Uhh," Leo said raising a finger and stepping inbetween the two girls. "_Him _is still here."

"Yes," Diane said, "And what exactly can him do! No offense, Leo."

"None taken," Leo replied, sarcastically.

"Him," Verona continued as though she hadn't heard Leo. "can do a lot!"

"Thanks!" Leo piped in and Verona glared at him, "I mean, Excuse me!?"

Verona didn't reply to Leo, instead she said to Diane, "He can go back to camp and secretly recruit people."

"Yeah," Diane agreed, looking and sounding unsure. "But what if he messes up?"

"Then he's got me to deal with." Verona answered without hesitating.

"He's right here." Leo said, though he was terribly frightened about Verona's idea. "So, can we please stop talking about he-him- in third person."

Diane shrugged like it was no big deal, and it wasn't, while Verona glared at Leo, again. "I'm going to tell Kiari the idea." she said.

"I'll go too," Leo said. Without waitiing for a response Leo followed after Verona.

Probably not even an hour had passed since Kiari had found Leo and given him a tour. Okay, maybe an hour had passed but the point was it hadn't been long since Leo had talked to Kiari.

"Hey," Leo said when he caught up with Verona. "I have a question,"

"What?"

Leo bit his lip as he thought; he didn't want to sound rude. "Why's Kiari such a big deal here?"

"She's one of the oldest, and best fighters we have." Verona said, "Plus, she's been here the longest."

Leo nodded. "So, if you guys were to go out to war... she'd lead you into war?"

Verona glanced over at Leo, with distain. "Not necessarily. Unless you died." The way Verona said it made Leo think Verona would be _glad _if he did die. Leo didhis best to ignore that.

"What do you mean if I die?" Leo asked frowning.

"You ask a lot of questions." Verona stated. They walked in silence until they got to they got to the wall in which Leo came in from, all across the other side from the strategy section.

"What now?" Leo asked as they stood in front of the wall. "Open sesame?"

Nothing happened. "Your voice hasn't been programmed in yet." Verona explained before turning the wall herself and saying, "_Abracadabra!_"

Leo thought that when Verona said that she had actually smiled. Just a small smile, in which the corner of her lips slightly reached up, but still, it was a smile. Leo decided that maybe Verona wasn't that bad.

* * *

**A/N It's been a while since I've updated :( but in my defense I was on vacation and had no internet. So the chapters kind of short and it's mostly just a filler so you can get to know the oc's. In the next chapter we'll get to see Kiari's judgment. Will Leo go back to Camp Half-blood, yes or no? keep on reading to find out.**

**I am making sure to try to put in everyones oc. As for when I'll stop accepting oc's let's make the deadline when Leo see's Piper again in the story. (I might change my mind about this. Eh) A thanks to Pheobetitanessofthemoon1234,**** Andrea, WindOfLight, The Lily Maiden, and ghost83.**

**Just a hint guys, so far I have only one guy oc. SO if you can give me any guy ocs appreciated. But it doesn't matter. If you have girl ocs bring them in too.**

**A big thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite, followed, or made an oc for this story.**

**Peace in all demigodishness!**


	12. The descision

_**A/N Ok, I apologize for not keeping my promise. Sorry. Not really sure what my excuse is. Can I say laziness? Just kidding. Writers block.**_

_**Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing and stuff. The oc's are great and I hope you like how I portrayed them. I am going to also try to keep my promise. I've realized that I need to update this story more often and keep it going.**_

_**Cool thing I found out, by the way. The initials for this story is: OUR, as in, "This is OUR favorite story." ;D**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Oh wait! I lied! I own Kiari XD**_

_**Oc's disclaimer:**_

_Foster & Akilah Gernovi belong to The Lily Maiden_

_Shadow Kane belongs to ghost83_

_Cain Adams belongs to Cool Person_

_Jake (Brick) belongs to Guest_

_Lucas Wilson & Skylar Corrie belong to WindOfLight_

_Verona Jinx Grace belongs to Pheobetitanessofthemoon1234_

_Diana Solone belongs to Andrea _

_Don't like how your character turned out; pm me about it._

* * *

**Chapter twelve**

**Leo**

**"Every thing okay?" **Kiari asked Leo and Verona once she saw them.

"We-I- need your advice," Verona said, "More like permission, actually."

Kiari nodded. "Go on," Kiari said with a voice full of power and leadership.

"I have an idea." Verona said. "To recruit more people."

"How?" Kiari prompted as she leaned against the cave wall.

"We use Leo."

Kiari frowned. "I don't know about that." She said, her teal eyes glazed with concern. Leo wondered if Kiari was concerned for him.

"Come on! It's a great idea. They know Leo at Camp Half-blood. He knows who'll be good recruits."

"Yeah, but what if he messes up?"

Leo decided to join in on the conversation; after all the conversation was about him. "I won't." Leo assured Kiari.

Kiari seemed to be thinking over Leo's response. She was biting her lip and kept pushing strands of brown hair behind her ear. "'ll give it some thought," she said at last.

"Great!" Verona said "Me and Skylar will make arrangements."

Kiari nodded. "Leo stay." she commanded.

Leo was suddenly nervous. "Uhh. Sure." he said as the cave doors closed, leaving only Leo and Kiari in the cave. "What's up?" Leo asked.

Kiari shot him a faint smile. "The sky," she said.

Leo grinned, "ha, ha, ha."

Kiari sat down and leaned against the cave wall. She patted the seat next to her. "Sit down," she said. Leo did as told. Kiari hugged her knees and stared in front, blinking every once in a while. She seemed to be in deep thought. There was a silence over them and in that moment Leo took the time to notice how pretty Kiari looked. Kiari was wearing demin shorts that stopped about mid-thigh and a white top. Her brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail leaving her bangs hanging loosely in front of her face. She vaguely reminded Leo of Piper. And Piper reminded Leo of Camp Half-blood. Leo wondered if he would be allowed to go back to Camp Half-blood. he wanted to go back even if it was to get more recruits for Uranus' army.

"Do you want to go back?" Kiari interrupted Leo.

_Yes._

Leo shrugged.

Kiari nodded understandingly. "I don't blame you.. if you want to go back." when Leo didn't answer Kiari went on. "It must be great; to have a home. I've never had one."

Leo wasn't sure how to respond. "I'm sorry," he said. "If it helps, I wouldn't exactly call Camp Half-Blood my home."

Kiari gave him a sad smile. "It doesn't."

"How come..." Leo ventured, "you've never had a home?"

Kiari pushed her bangs out of her eyes. Her teal eyes were sprinkled with sadness. "You know my mom was a demigod. A daughter of Athena."

"So.. Athena is your grandmother?"

Kiari sighed. She turned her head and locked eyes with Leo. "Was," she said softly. "She disowned my mother after.."

"After," Leo prompted.

Kiari moved in closer to Leo and Leo thought about backing away but decided that would be counted as rude. "When my mom met my dad she didn't know who he was. She never found out. Until I was born. Athena was furious. She knew who my father was and didn't like my father at all. She disowned my mother and when my mother found out who my dad was she disowned me."

"Who's your father?" Leo asked. Kiari was so close to him now, Leo could feel her soft breath.

"It doesn't matter." Kiari said fury replacing her sadness, "He left me too."

Leo could relate. "My family," he told Kiari, "Abandoned me after my mom's death."

Kiari nodded, and they sat there in silence, staring into each others eyes. Leo thought they would have stayed like that all day when Kiari's hand flew to her neck. Her hand grasped something, a gold necklace.

"I've been thinking," she started cautiously as she turned away from Leo.

"Yeah," Leo breathed, pulling back and leaning against the wall.

"Maybe you'd like someone to go with you... Back to Camp Half-Blood."

_No. Please. I don't need anyone to come with me. This is my job._

"That'd be...great,"

_Why did I just say that?_

Kiari brightened. "Really?" she asked, "I could get the twins to take over my jobs."

Leo nodded.

"Come on." Kiari said, "we need to call a meeting."

* * *

The meeting took place in a room that hadn't been included in Leo's tour.

"sorry about not showing it to you, "Kiari explained, "It's just that I hoped that'd you'd never have to come here."

"It's alright," Leo said, shooting Kiari one of his Leo grins, "So, what is this place anyway?"

"The sanctuary," Kiari replied, "we go here for war meetings and advice..."

"From who?" Leo asked, "There's no one here."

"Don't let that fool you." Kiari said, "When in the sanctuary Uranus is known for inhabiting people's minds. Sometimes even their whole body."

Leo frowned. Uranus inhabiting his mind and body had happened a lot to Leo but lately Uranus' had left Leo alone.

"There you are." Kiari said as Verona and another girl around Verona's age entered.

"Hey, Ki," The other girl said before turning to Leo. "Err. Hi. I'm Skylar."

"Leo."

"Sit down," Kiari said impatiently, as she gestured to the table.

"Who are we waiting on?" Verona asked as she took as seat.

"Brick, Cadin, the twins, Shadow and Lucas," Verona wrinkled her nose at the last two names Kiari said.

The door two the sanctuary opened and two identical girls walked in. They were both tall, had dark brown hair, and brown eyes. They were tan, Leo wondered how they were if they were in this cave all the time, and had rough and calloused hands like Leo. "Hello," one said.

"That's Foster," Kiari told Leo. "and her sister Akilah. They're the twins."

"Got it." Leo said as he wandered over to the table and took a seat next to Skylar. Foster sat next to him and Akilah was seated after Foster. Kiari sat in front of Leo. "Hey, I'm Leo," Leo told the twins.

Foster frowned at him. "I know."

_Okay._

"Akilah." Akilah introduced herself. "Nice to meet you."

"Now we only need the boys." Verona said.

Kiari nodded. "And here they are."

"Why a meeting?" one asked. He looked about thirteen and had a dark aurora to him. "I'm Shadow, by the way." he added to Leo before sitting next to Kiari.

"Lucas." A boy with brown hair and grey eyes. He sat next to Shadow.

"Jake," a guy about Leo's age with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes with a tinge of red in them. Jake sat next to Lucas. "But call me Brick."

The last guy sat next to Kiari. "Cain." He introduced himself. "Now, as Shadow said; why a meeting?"

"I need to discus something," Kiari said, "And this way I can talk to the twins."

"About what?" Foster asked, a scowl etched on her face.

"You guys have been here the longest after me, so I think it's only fair you take over my duties."

Leo bit back laughter. It was very immature but Leo was Leo. "_Duties_," Leo mumbled to himself. Besides him, Skylar turned, her mouth twitched down into a frown. Foster glared at Leo.

Thankfully, no one else had heard Leo.

"Wait, hold up. Why do you need anyone to take over for you?" Cain said as he gazed at Kiari protectively.

Kiari sighed. "I might not be here for a while considering I'm going with Leo to Camp Half-Blood to recruit new people."

* * *

_**A/N Hope you like it! And yeah not really much to say except that I will hopefully post next week. Again, thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, gave an oc, followed, favorite. **_

_**Peace out in all demigodishness! **_


	13. The journey back home

_**A/N Not much to say. Sorry for being late on updating.**_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's not funny, I'm trying my best._

_OC disclaimer:_

_Erm Lucas created by Windoflight is MENTIONED but no appearance._

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

**_Leo_**

"You have got to be kidding me." Leo said. Leo and Kiari stood in front of an old helicopter.

Kiari shrugged. "I thought maybe you could fix it and then even fly it."

"Do you know how long that would take?" Leo asked. Kiari shook her head. "Well I guess I could try."

"Great. How long would that take?"

Leo frowned at Kiari. "Didn't you just hear me: a long time."

* * *

"Leo! Almost done?"

"No, Kiari."

"Well hurry, It's been hours."

Leo put his tool back in his belt. "Yeah, its been hours," Leo agreed, tiredly. "But they were well spent."

Leo beamed at the newly fixed helicopter. Leo had never built a helicopter before so it had been pretty hard at first but as a son of Hepheastus he soon caught on. Now the only problem was flying it.

"Great," Kiari grinned at Leo, "Know, can you fly it with actually, you know not crashing?"

"Maybe..."

"I'm taking that as a yes."

"Your actually going to let me fly?" Leo asked, worry creeping upon him. What if he couldn't fly it?

"Sure, why not?" Kiari gave Leo a puzzled face, not knowing what was wrong.

"Well, for one: I could die. Two: you could die. Three: we could die." Leo said.

"Leo, just by living we could die."

Leo shrugged his worries off. "Fine. Just don't blame me for your death alright? I've only flown once before."

They both mounted on the plane with their backpacks. Kiari's was full of her clothes and knives. Leo had borrowed clothes from Lucas and had packed that along with some food and water (Though Kiari had promised the journey would be short, Leo didn't quite believe her.).

"Well lets get going." Leo said, "Oh and thank you for picking air la Leo Valdez."

"Air La Leo Valdez?"

Leo shrugged his shoulders while grinning, "It came to me."

* * *

"Leo put the plane on auto pilot and gets some sleep." Kiari said, putting a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"No, I'm fine."

"No you not. You built a helicopter for hours and have been flying it for hours. You've also had no sleep ever since you got to Head quarters."

"I'm immune to sleep."

"Yeah?" Kiari asked. "Well I'd rather have autopilot on for a while then have you crash-land us."

"Fine." Leo grumbled. "If it means so much to you."

Leo leaned over and flipped the switch, putting the helicopter on autopilot.

"There," He said curling up on the seat.

"Good night Leo."

"Night Kiari. Wake me up if anything goes wrong." and then, Leo was asleep.

* * *

_Leo ran. He ran faster than ever; he had no intention of facing her. He knew what would happen if he did._

_"LEO!" Her broken voice came. Leo breath grew faster. His legs seemed heavier. Leo was usually fast but the guilt weighing him down was a huge obstacle in his part._

_"LEO!" she creamed again. Leo closed his eyes, not willing to let tears fall. Oh how he missed her. "LEO VALDEZ!"_

_Leo couldn't take it anymore. He stopped and whirled around, breathing faster than ever. His heart was pounding against his chest._

_Leo reached into his tool belt for a hammer. He clutched the hammer to his chest ready to attack._

_The girl with startling, yet majestic eyes stopped in front of him. "Leo!" her voice, sounding like a wounded puppy, said as her eyes filled with tears. The girls eyes landed on Leo's tightly gripped hammer. Leo's knuckles were white, he gripped the hammer as though he were holding onto his life - and he just might have been. Tears dare to fall out of his eyes and stream down his cheeks. His face was contorted with a mixture of horror, guilt, and regret._

_"Leo," said the girl gently; "Please..."_

_"I'm sorry Piper," _

_Her name tickled Leo's tongue. It sent chills down his spine. He loved her. And h__e really hated himself right now._

_Leo raised his hammer and the next second everything went blank._

* * *

**_A/N Sorry! _**

**_Late [X] Short [X] Awful [X]_**

**_haha, sorry about the late awful, and short chapter. I've been busy with school and have had the case of writers flu (AKA. writers block.) Anyway, as I wrote this I started to think I'm making Leo a bit ooc. To me he seems too sad and serious (Sirius! ;P sorry off track) Hopefully I'll try to make him more smiley and stuff, but I have no sense of humor so..._**

**_Thank s for reviewing and following and favoriting. 63 reviews! Wow!_**

**_Later_**


	14. Ehh, just Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... only the plot and Kiari...**

* * *

It was around noon when the helicopter faltered in Long Island.

"Kiari!" Leo exclaimed as he awoke. "I thought I told you to wake me up!?"

"Sorry!'' Kiari yelled back over the noise of the failing engine. "Any ideas?"

"Ideas? Yeah I have ideas! Panic! We're going to die!"

"Not what I meant Leo!" Kiari said while pushing random buttons like a madman (or in her case madwoman)

"Stop doing that!" Leo told Kiari as he took Kiari's hand and pulled it back.

"Well, I'm sorry!" Kiari retorted, "but I think -"

"Parachutes!" Leo cut Kiari off suddenly. "Parachutes we can use them."

"Err. Leo there are no Parachutes."

"What do you mean no -"

"- well you see-"

"- Ahh! The Hades Kiari-?"

"-Well it's not my fault!

"Sure it isn't," Leo said sarcastically. "I would have never suspected you."

"Look lets just try to figure out some other way. Maybe there are spare parachutes."

"Holy-!" Leo lurched forward as the helicopter spun out of control and headed for a very familiar hill.

"The lake!" Leo said suddenly relieved. "Kiari we have to aim for the Lake!"

"Well then what are you waiting for?" Kiari asked who was now looking a bit greener than usual.

Leo's hands flew as he aimed for the lake. In a matter of moments the faltering helicopter was on course for the lake. The engine shuddered, shaking the helicopter. Kiari let out a scream. "I think I'm gonna be sick," she said afterwards.

Suddenly, the helicopter stopped; the engine had finally died. "Is it okay?" Kiari asked. Leo shook his head furiously and barely finished shaking it when he was thrown to the ground. His hands flung out to cut the impact of the fall, still Leo fell with a thud. "Oww," he groaned but soon realized what was going on. "Ahh!"

Screams echoed inside the falling helicopter until Leo and Kiari's lungs were rung out far too much; even then they continued to scream.  
"Leo," Kiari managed to say as they fell in super speed. "We were captured, and then escaped! That's our story."

And then everything went blue. Sunlight became restricted as both teens were soaking wet and diving deeper into the lake beside Camp Half blood. Leo remembered crawling out of the abandoned helicopter, Kiari following behind closely, and two naiads helping them out. Then Leo blacked out.

* * *

"Must have been lack of oxygen." A voice said curiously. "Was it Will?"

"Whatever it was he better wake up soon," another voice said; a more girly one. "He's not dead, is he?"

"Nah, he's still breathing 't worry: He'll survive."

"He better Will," the feminine voice - Piper - said. "He has a lot of explaining to do."

Since 'A lot of explaining to do,' didn't sound promising to him Leo kept his eyes closed and continued to sleep, only this time he was pretending.

"Definitely," the first voice agreed. "That girl... what's her name? Oh right, Kiari. She said they were captured by Uranus, but can we trust her."

"What are you getting at Sparky?" Piper asked,"That Leo's on Uranus' side?"

Leo stirred. He hoped that would be enough to get them off topic.

"Shh." Will hissed. "He's waking up. You two better be more quiet or I'll have to kick you out."

"Will!"

"Sorry Piper, but he does need rest."

"We'll be more quiet." Sparky promised, "Won't we Piper."

"Yes Jason," Piper said grumpily. _'Jason. So his name isn't Sparky, of course it isn't. whose name is Sparky,?_' Leo thought.

"Look, He'll wake up soon guys. And I'm sorry but don't you have better things to do?"

"Its okay Will. We'll go now, oh but tell us when he wakes up alright?"

There was a movement, footsteps, the door opened and Jason and Piper left, Piper muttering something about, 'children of Apollo think they're all that. Humph.'

Leo grabbed his pillow from underneath his head and hugged it closely. He did have a lot of explaining to do. But the explanation could wait. Gripping his pillow a bit more tightly, Leo fell asleep.

* * *

"Why can't he just wake up?" A distressed voice asked. Piper was back

"Maybe because he's an idiot who likes to sleep?" Will suggested, playfully.

"Makes sense." A new voice remarked. "Doesn't it Haze?"

"I dunno, Annabeth." Hazel said, her voice laced with worry. "Leo isn't really an idiot. And besides he must just be tired. Crashing into the lake after being captured by Uranus and escaping? Must be tiring."

Annabeth groaned. "You don't actually believe that story do you.'''

"Seemed legit to me."

"Nobody asked you Will!" Piper snapped.

Leo couldn't take it anymore. He began to sit up and opened his eyes. "What - guys!" he said cheerily.

"Leo! you're awake!" Piper said.

"Are you okay? Oh I was so worried! But thank Jupiter you're awake now!" Hazel said gleefully.

"Yeah, it's great your awake," said a certain blonde haired daughter of Athena grimly, "But you do have to tell us what happened Leo."

"What happened."

"Yes." said a suddenly serious Hazel. "What did happen Leo we were all so worried and the she -"

"- Kiari -" Piper said with distaste.

"- Right. Kiari. She said something about Uranus capturing you?"

"Yes!" Leo said surprising even himself. Leo scrunched up his face pretending to think. "I was out with Connor, Travis, Katie, Lou and... and Thalia - Wait! Where are they? Are they here? Are they okay?!"

"Yeah Leo, They're here." Piper said.

"Not exactly," said Annabeth.

"Annabeth!"

"Well, he'll find out sooner or later."

There was a silence.

"You can't argue with that can ya Piper?" A new voice said. Will suddenly appeared in sight wearing a Camp half-blood tee and worn out jeans. "You alright Leo? Feeling dizzy? Any type of pain?"

"No. I'm fine." Leo said.

"What was it about my friends?" asked Leo. Piper flinched when he said friends and everyone became sullen.

"Thalia hasn't been found..." Annabeth said uncertainly which was very unusual for the grey eyed girl.

"What? But you're looking for her right?''

"Leo, its just that, we have slightly bigger problems?" Piper said.

"What can be bigger than Thalia missing?" asked an outraged Leo.

Hazel took in a deep breath, "It's the thing that makes you story impossible. It just doesn't fit in with what you and Kiari are telling us -" at this event Will inched closer. He obviously knew as much as Leo did about this. "We had an incident at the camp fire. It was Uranus. Apparently, his face appeared in the fire...And he said that if we didn't turn you give you to him..."

Hazel faltered suddenly. She covered her face in her hands, "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Leo," Piper said softly, "He said Thalia wouldn't live to see the sun if you weren't given to him that very night."

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Oh poor Thalia... wonder what really happened to her. Anyway I realized this story must be bit boring right now, but bear with me people. There will be a story line coming in soon. Very soon. Alright, it's planned out. And while it seems boring it'll get better.**

**So tell me what you think. Hate me for Thalia? (Mauhaha!) How do you think Leo will react? And other stuff. Whatever you want to say just please review. Its so simple and easy... just press the button... come one that's it... would it kill you to review?**


	15. Authors note

**A/N: Hey guys it's been so long since I've updated and let me just tell you, I am rewriting this story and this is not an update.**

**Sorry if you thought it was.**

**I hope you all decide to read the rewrite as it will have a few changes. It will still be the same plot and story I just decided this was becoming a bit boring and I want to rewrite it. The new rewrite will hopefully have: less filler chapters (Chapters in which nothing happens), more lengthy chapters, less grammar errors, more editing, and not too many ooc characters (I think Leo's far too ooc in this.)**

**I will still be using your ocs and giving you guys credit for them unless you tell me not to.**

**That's all I guess, the rewrite will be up soon so look for it! **

**Peace out in all demigodishness!**


End file.
